Food Protection Rapid Response Team (RTT) (U18) RFA-FD-15-020 Proposal Abstract The Washington State Department of Agriculture (WSDA) seeks funding from the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) under RFA-FD-15-020. Funding level requested is $600,000 over two years. While supporting the development of a nationally integrated food and feed safety system, the Washington State Department of Agriculture (WSDA) proposes to continue building capacity, experience, and networks to support the continued coordinated development and maintenance of the Washington Rapid Response Team (WA RRT). The WSDA has demonstrated continual growth and progress toward the purpose of the cooperative agreement. Some of these accomplishments include: ? Developed a WSDA and FDA-endorsed operations manual for joint food/feed emergencies. ? Coordinated multi-agency exercises to improve response efficiency. ? Established inter-agency partnerships through outreach events, and joint trainings/exercises/information sharing. ? Assisted in efforts to improve program infrastructure within the WSDA through the implementation of both the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) and Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS). ? Provided RRT development mentorship to the Iowa Department of Inspection and Appeals (DIA). The WSDA?s goals of this two year project are: ? Expand food/feed emergency response capabilities through a team-building, collaborative, networking-rich approach including epidemiology, laboratory, and regulatory partners. ? Continue to improve the ability of WA RRT response partners to implement ICS principles through trainings and exercises. ? Address continual improvement through maintenance of the WA RRT Sustainability Plan and the Washington RRT Improvement Plan. The WSDA meets all eligibility requirements for this funding opportunity, including: ? Maintains current contract with FDA for food safety inspections. ? Currently enrolled in MFRPS and AFRPS. ? Currently receiving funding under the Food Protection RRT Cooperative Agreement awarded under RFA-FD-13-006.